


Falling For You

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Different Meeting AU, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: Caitlin Farmer just wanted a date, but she got some ice skating lessons instead.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really wanted to do a charmer fic, but I didn't know where to start.   
> Now I'm thinking about making this a series

Caitlin Farmer just wanted a date. She didn’t need anyone right now, a partner would be nice right now, but she didn’t even want one that badly. But the volleyball season ended, Samwell was barely beaten out of the top four for the championship and classes were over for the semester. 

She needed a distraction. 

A date was a nice distraction, especially a cute one. All that cute shit that she could post all over her instagram and just have fun with. So when her roommate said that she knew a guy who would take her ice skating and get her hot chocolate and ‘sweep her off her feet’, how could she say no? Blind dates aren’t half bad, and she trusts her teammates, especially her roommate. 

She can’t skate, but Cait goes with the flow. 

She gets to the local skating rink ten minutes before she’s supposed to meet the guy, Ryan. He had texted her last night saying that he’d be there by 5:30 and how he was very excited to meet her. And teach her how to skate. 

Cait goes into the rink and gets her skates. The 15 year old boy makes a snarky comment about her skate size, but she brushes it off. Of course she’s got bigger feet, she’s tall. She’s been tall her whole life, everyone talks about how tall she is, she takes pride in how tall she is. She wonders if Ryan will mention how tall she is.   
It’s 5:35 by the time she laces up her skates and is ready to go. No texts or anything from Ryan yet, but it’s fine. Everyone’s late sometimes. 

She switches between scrolling through her twitter feed and watching people on the rink. March is drunk, live tweeting some show Cait doesn’t even watch, but her typos are entertainment enough. 

It’s already 6 when a little boy is plopped down in a seat two seats away from her by his mother. 

“Michael, if you really want to be a hockey player you’re going to have to learn how to skate eventually. If you don’t put the skates on by the time I get back I will take you home immediately.” The boy’s mother says. Michael looks down at his skates, eyes watering a little bit. The mother storms off to God knows where. 

Cait watches as he wipes underneath his eyes and tries to lace up his skates. He can’t be more than six, and Cait really loves little kids. She thinks about how scared she was to start volleyball, even though she looked up to her mom and how well she played. She leans over the arm of her seat. 

“You know, it’s okay if you’re scared,” Cait tells him, smiling. He looks at her, a little scared and then slowly tilted his head. 

“I really wanna skate,” Michael says softly. “I’m just scared of falling.” Cait smiles at him. 

“You know, I’ve never skated before either,” She says, “but if you lace up and get out there, I’ll be out too. And I know that I’ll fall more than you will.” Michael smiles at her and slowly nods. 

“You think hockey players fall?” He asks her. 

“I’m sure everyone falls, no matter how good they are. But I have a feeling you’ll be pretty good.” At that, Michael beams, eyes glinting at her before shuffling over to the ice. He grips the railing and moves towards a small group of kids. He turns back and waves at Cait when he gets there and she waves back. 

She’s smiling until her phone buzzes. A message fro Ryan that is obviously not from Ryan, but instead Ryan’s girlfriend. She stops reading after the fourth time she sees the word bitch, and texts her roommate about the no date date. 

She really should leave. Go get some hot chocolate and some greasy food. But she looks at Michael smiling and she already paid to get in. Damn she’s about to look so stupid. 

She gets on the ice for the first time, and she realizes how hard this is gonna be. Within two seconds, her knees buckle and she’s gripping onto the railing for her life, feet rolled in. She pushes up and slowly shuffles around, barely getting 30 feet. 

“Um, hi?” Someone says behind her. She turns her head around, really not feeling like turning her body around and falling. A cute boy is smiling at her, worry in his eyes. He’s gorgeous, with great hair and braces. “Michael had said something about you not knowing how to skate.” His jacket says instructor on it in white cursive, and a group of elementary school kids are hiding ten feet behind him. She looks at him questionably. 

“Sooooo you want me to join your class?” She can feel her eyebrow raise, but she’s really trying not to be awkward. He laughs a little too hard for what she said, but even his laugh is great. 

“Yes actually. I know you’re probably closer to my age, but it is a beginners class. You’re more than welcome to join.” 

“Sure why not,” She responds, wanting to learn how to skate at this point. “I’m Caitlin. Or just Cait” He grins. 

“I’m Chris.” He holds out his hand, but she looks down at the rail and looks back at him with a blank stare, which makes him laugh again. 

“Chowder! Chowder! Is she gonna join us?”   
“Yeah Chowder! That’d be so cool if she would join us.”   
“Remember what Mr. Chowder said last week? It’d be ‘swasome.” 

Chris’ laugh is suddenly very forced and light, cheeks going a little red. Cait decides not to ask and smiles back at the kids. This should be fun.   
Some of the old kids skate ahead to do laps close to the sides. Cait stays with the younger kids, Michael constantly smiling up at her. She listens closely to Chris’s instructions, but she’s not very good. She spends most of the lesson constantly falling down, and at one point Michael laughs at her and makes her take his hand so she can stay up straight. 

Chris is great with the kids, all of them constantly wanting his attention, and he honestly wants to teach all of them. Which includes Cait. He cheers when she finally skates a full lap around the rink, and she falls almost right after, laughing too hard from his enthusiasm about her pathetic attempt. 

The class is over around 8:00, and Cait hangs back a little while the kids hug Chowder and quickly go back to their parents. She gets a hug from Michael before he leaves, which makes her smile for what feels like the 1000th time that night. 

Cait gets to the seating and starts taking off her skates when Chris leans comes up to her. 

“Did you have a good time?” He asks genuinely, leaning against the glass across from her. She nods. 

“I really did. Thanks for rescuing me Chris. Or should I say Chowder?” His nose wrinkles a little bit. 

“Ah, right. Chowder’s my nickname from hockey. It’s a long story, but the kids love it.” 

“I like it too,” Cait says. “So hockey? Is that what inspires you to teach?” 

“I guess,” He says rubbing the back of his neck. “Or I like kids, can’t go home for break, and it’s an easy way to make money.” There’s a brief pause as Cait gets her skates off. “What about you? Why ice skating alone on a Saturday night?” 

“Just a hobby of mine. Hang around an ice rink even though I don’t know how to skate. Or, I got stood up for a date.” Chowder’s face dropped immediately. 

“Well he’s pretty dumb then. I think you’re amazing.” She looks up at him smiling. 

“Amazing? Not ‘swasome?” She teases.

“Of course you’re ‘swasome, I just didn’t want to ruin the moment.” He tells her. “I mean, if this is a moment. Or you know, if you want it to be.” 

“I’d love for it to be a moment.” She says, standing up, her shoes now on. “You wanna go get some hot chocolate?


End file.
